<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lover by sunnyangel (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697664">lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunnyangel'>sunnyangel (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reverie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunnyangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An oversized t-shirt and a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. Jaehyun wants Taeyong to move in with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reverie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a t-shirt at first.</p><p>An oversized pastel yellow t-shirt with the word “Drive” written in italics at the back. It smells strongly of lavender and a familiar detergent Jaehyun cannot seem to place his finger on. He supposes it was accidental. After all, Taeyong isn’t the one to purposely leave his belonging elsewhere considering how he always makes sure to double check his stuff every single time he would spend the day in Jaehyun’s apartment. It was just a t-shirt, anyway. A simple pastel yellow t-shirt that was a bit crumpled as the hem with a few loose threads peeking below. It smelled strongly of Taeyong, and Jaehyun figures it wouldn’t be too bad if he had decided to keep it. The t-shirt ended up being stashed away into one of his spare drawers. He made sure to clean them of dust and cobwebs before neatly folding the piece of clothing and placing it inside. He would have to give it back to him the next time he stops by.</p><p>Taeyong visits him again the next day, but Jaehyun has already forgotten about the yellow t-shirt and his spare drawer when Taeyong entered his apartment with his usual grin that permeated throughout the once dull room. Jaehyun always likes it whenever his hyung would come and visit him. It makes him feel at ease. Sometimes, the sense of familiarity he feels with Taeyong terrifies him. What are they, really? They are definitely not friends, but not exactly lovers either. He has known Taeyong for a couple of years now, yet his relationship with him has always stood over blurred lines and unspoken letters passing by in between them. They kiss and hug and sleep with each other like how lovers do, yet they both still leave each other at the end of the day. Taeyong is familiar to him like the arrival of summer. Warm and golden against his skin, yet it never lasts. Where do they draw the line from there?</p><p>He tries his best not to dwell on their arrangement too much in fear of scaring him away. And besides, shouldn’t he be satisfied enough already? Taeyong is with him practically almost everyday. That should be more than enough.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Jaehyun-ah,” Taeyong leans in place a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips, his own pair warm and chapped against Jaehyun’s moist skin. Jaehyun takes a sharp intake of breath and lets himself melt into his hyung’s lips, tilting his head to the side and letting warmth course along and through his veins like rushing water near the edge of the cliff. Taeyong pulls away even before he could fall.</p><p>Jaehyun bites down on his lower lip and nods once. His cheeks are a canvas of red and pink. “Alright, hyung. Call me when you get home safe.”</p><p>It’s not until a few days later when he realized that there’s a new t-shirt stashed away near his laundry basket. And a pair of cotton shorts, too. They both smell of lavender and the same detergent he still cannot seem to place his finger on.</p><p> A week after that comes in the lingering presence of new toiletries inside his bathroom. First is the baby blue toothbrush. Then, the brand new bottle of strawberry shampoo that reminds him too much of the scent of Taeyong’s hair. It dawns on him the first time when he steps foot inside the shower and notices the sweet smell sticking against the walls and clinging onto the shower curtains. Taeyong used the bathroom before him, and as far as Jaehyun knows, he doesn’t own a strawberry scented shampoo.</p><p>“Hyung, you use a strawberry scented shampoo, right?” he asks upon stepping out of the bathroom.</p><p>Taeyong looks up from his book. He sits at the left side of Jaehyun’s king sized bed, and Jaehyun cannot help but to notice how he’s wearing the pastel yellow oversized t-shirt he left before. “Yup! I bought a new bottle of it. Why?”</p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head. “Nothing,” he lilts. The sweet scent still clings onto his skin.</p><p>Soon, the spare drawer that only had the single yellow t-shirt became filled with more of Taeyong’s things as weeks pass by. New pairs of cotton shorts, different variations of the same oversized t-shirt, a new pair of socks with fries on them, an extra cable wire for him to charge his phone, and even a few sheet masks he bought prior to staying the night a week before. The bathroom now also has a pair of toothbrushes, one baby blue and one gray, and three more spare bottles of the strawberry shampoo stashed below the sink. Even the kitchen has traces of Taeyong within the corners. The pantry now has his favorite brand of coffee, his favorite spread, his favorite sweet potato snack that he likes to hoard at the nearby Starbucks down the street, and even his favorite mug. An owl shaped ceramic glass that changes color once its filled with hot water. Jaehyun knows it’s Taeyong’s because he only owns a few mugs and they’re all plain and white.</p><p>Taeyong is familiar, he realizes one night after the other has gone asleep beside him. But how long can this familiarity last? He asks himself the same question almost everyday. They kiss and hug and sleep together like every other lovers, but they’re not exactly lovers, he supposes. Because lovers don’t leave when the sun is starting to set. Lovers don’t smile and say <em>I’ll see you tomorrow. </em>Lovers never hesitate.</p><p>“Do you think it would look good if I place my couch here?” Taeyong stretches his arms in front of him and frames the television with his hands. “I think it would look good, you know? It’ll suit your minimalist taste.”</p><p>Jaehyun shifts on his seat and stops midchew. “Your couch?”</p><p>Taeyong turns back to him. He nods and grins and says, “Yeah! It’s bigger than this one,” he pats the couch they are currently sitting on, “and I think it’ll be more comfortable if you have more space to lounge on.”</p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you want to move in with me?”</p><p>Taeyong stills on his seat. He drops his arms onto his sides and leans back to rest his torso against the cushion. His grin deflates into a thin line. “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Jaehyun breathes. “I’d love it if you would move in with me. Not as, not as friends, though. If you know what I mean...”</p><p>Taeyong tilts his head to the side. Jaehyun finds that he wants to cup his cheeks in between his palms and kiss him senseless. “Okay,” he says.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“I’ll move in with you, Jaehyun-ah.”</p><p>“That sounds nice.”</p><p>Taeyong manages a soft chuckle. “It does, yeah.”</p><p>A week later, Jaehyun ends up buying an entire new cabinet for Taeyong’s clothes. The pastel yellow oversized t-shirt still remains stashed inside the spare drawer, though. Soon, the place felt even more familiar once the older has finally moved in. It’s the sense of familiarity Jaehyun could definitely live with. They won’t have to hesitate now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it!</p><p>twt: @yzhangml</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>